The New Member?
by Autty200
Summary: There's a new girl the Briarwood boys and Kristen meet at a camp, but when they figure out she's going to BOCD will everything go as good as they want it too? There will be new friendships,old boyfriends, and lots of DRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Clique or the songs, but I do own Shelby Ann(Shay)Magic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, great," a tall, skinny girl had said getting out of her producers car.

She was about 5'4 with shoulder length, golden blond hair. She had flawless, fair skin with slightly rosy cheeks. She had a slender body and obviously was healthy. Her producer, a tall man with broad shoulders, a gentle face, and warming eyes, got out of the was wearing a baby blue BCBG shirt dress over gray,extra skinny, Citizen was carrying a forest green, quilted Marc Jacobs tote.

This ordinary girl was an actress and a singer..maybe not so ordinary after all, but she was down-to-Earth. Her name, which is know across the world, was Shelby Ann and her parents were moving from Los Angeles, California to Westchester, New York. She has two weeks to spend at this camp until she starts school at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day or BOCD for short.

Shelby Ann was staring directly at a thick,dense, forest with a small,dirt path running through it.

" It's not that bad, you just have to stay at this camp until your parents get everything into your new house," said Mike Hender, her producer.

" Yeah, well I'm going to be stuck here for a whole week,with no cell phone service," complained Shelby Ann," come on lets hurry up it's freezing out here."

They walked through the path, stumbling on rocks and occasionally having water or leaves fall on to them.

" Look that looks like the person in charge of this place,"Shelby Ann said walking over to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Shelby Ann Magic, you can call me Shay," She said with pride, after all she was the one and only Shay Magic.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, you'll be in Cabin 12 with Kristen," said the man," also, I'm Oscar John Paul the 3rd, but you can call me OJ!" he chuckled and walked away.

Shay turned to Mike and took her fire engine red Louis Vitton suitcase into her hands.

"Well, looks like its time to say goodbye, see you later." Mike said and briskly walked back down the path they came.

Shay turned on her IPod and walked towards Cabin 12. A "Wake Up Call"-Maroon Five, started to play she slammed into something. That something was a boy with jet black, shaggy hair and blue eyes. Wait, no it was a blue and green eye...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Please Review~**

**:) V**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to littleitalygrl2 and cruiseaholic for reviewing. Also, if you have any ideas, please tell. If you know designers please tell._

_That something was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Wait a blue and green eye..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He stood up and helped her back to her feet, picked up her Ipod and handed it to her.

" Are you okay?" asked the mysterious boy asked.

She examined him before replying. Cute, very cute she decided and smiled to herself.

"Yeah,thanks, I'm Shay."

" Shay? Shay Magic?" The boy questioned.

"Yup, the one and only, you are?"

" Oh, um. I'm Cam...Fisher," Cam stumbled to say.

" Well, Cam Fisher, it's nice to meet you. Uh, I have to get to my cabin so, see you around." She said before he could say anything else.

" Yeah, see you around," Cam said snapping back to reality.

She was soon walking up a what-seemed-like-a-never-ending, dirt path to reach a large, cedar cabin.

" Well, here it goes. One small step for man kind, one large step for Shay," she mumbled to herself.

She walked up the wooden stairs, balancing her over-sized suitcase on half-a-step. She opened the screen door and knocked. A girl with blond hair and a small figure opened the door. She had a tomboyish look, yet with a girly vibe.

" Who are you?" She asked.

" Me? Oh, I'm Shay Magic."

" Oh, you mean the the singer right?" She said showing no enthusiasm.

" Yeah, are you the only girl in this cabin?" Shay said looking around the empty cabin.

" I was the ONLY girl at this place until you came," She explained," I'm Kristen Gregory."

" You mean we are the only two girls here and the rest..are..."

" Are guys, yeah that's right," Kristen calmly explained.

" _Great way to get away from drama, Mike_,"Shay said to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Review,please.~**

**=] V ( don't forget to add the designers you know, I'll need them for later on in the story thank you!Bye)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Thanks ImNotWithYou12, littleitalygrl2, for reviewing and cruiseaholic for inspiration.I might take longer to update b/c I'm going on VACATION! YAY.

_" Great way to get away from drama, Mike,"_Shay said to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shay finished making her what-is-supposed-to-be bed and sat down.

" So, Kristen why did you come here?"

" My mom said that it would be a good way for me to forget about my friends going to all these cool places. You?" She said glumly.

" My parents moved to here from LA, because they said there was to much drama for me to grow up with, so they are finishing unpacking now so I can start school when winter break is over."

" Oh, wow that must be a change. What school are you going to?" Kristen said secretly hoping it wasn't BOCD.

" Um, I think it was called Briarwood-Octivian Country Day, or something like that."

" Oh, that's the school I go to, I should warn you though some people are going to be very harsh to you," Kristen said.

" I've dealt with mean girls, but who are they just in case."

" Well, actually they are kinda like my friends," hesitantly said Kristen

" There's Dylan, she is sweet, but she's always worrying about eating healthy. Claire, she was from Orlando so she will probably be friendly since you moved here too. Alicia, she might have a problem with you but, she is gorgeous. And then there is Massie, she is the alpha of the school and probably will feel threatened by you."

Kristen explained all the details, finally happy she could talk to someone about this stuff, while Shay listened wondering if this school was really right for her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Did ya like?REVIEW, please. I was thinking about doing the next Cam's POV. What do you think?~**

**;) V**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks katiebird and ImNotWithYou12 for reviewing. So this is Cam's POV. Also, there is a poll on my profile check it I spelt any of the names wrong tell me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam stood in the middle of the path questioning what just happened. He watched the girl walked up the path then he turned ran towards his cabin.

" Guys, you wouldn't believe who I just talked to."

" Was it a New York Yankees player?" Asked Josh Hotz, not really interested.

" No, it was," he began to say.

" David Beckham," interrupted Derrek Harrington sitting up fixing his hair.

" No, it was that singer, Shay Magic."

" Yeah, and I just got off the phone with Sean Kingston," joked Chris Plovert.

" Shut up, I'm serious. I was walking then ran into her." He tried to explain.

" Yeah, great first impression," Derrek said grinning.

" Gosh, when are they going to let us EAT!" Chris complained ignoring the situation.

They all burst out laughing a such a simple comment. They went to eat later on, horsing around and eating. Cam, well you can guess what he was doing.

After finishing they went back to their cabin, Josh complaining that he couldn't watch the NYY play, Chris saying he was still hungry even after eating everything that he could get, Derrek,once more, fixing his hair, and Cam walking in silence.

That night around 10:30 or so Josh yelled pointing at the window, "Guys, looks like were not going to be outside tomorrow."

The guys looked at him with confused faces.

" It is S..N..O..W..I..N..G," he said slowly so they could understand.

" Oh," they all said in chorus and laughing.

" Hey, Derrek you still going to wear your shorts?" Asked Cam grinning thinking they just might get to see Derrek in jeans.

" Yeah, a little snow isn't going to anything." Derrek said proudly knowing they were disappointed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Review~**

**:D V**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I'm Back! to get started I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they do help. Alot! Back to the writing, I shall go. =] ~we're back in Shay's POV. btw. =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was full with sounds of creaking roofs and howling winds. It didn't stop snowing until around 5:30 a.m. which was exactly when Shay woke up. Aching from the thin mattress she took her time getting out of bed smoothing out wrinkles on her light-yellow, satin pajamas. She looked out the frost covered window the sun. Sitting on the burgundy, shag rug in the middle of the cabin floor, she started stretching to relieve tension in her just-woken-up muscles. Soon after, Kristen joined her and they both sat and stretched in silence.  
After awhile they heard the hot water go through the pipes making it crackle and melting the frost on top of them.

" You can take your shower first if you want, I've got to find what I'm going to wear." Shay said gesturing to her suitcase.

" Thanks, I won't take long. Breakfast is at eight anyway." Kristen said glancing at the clock. Seeing that it was already almost seven.

When Kristen left Shay got up and walked over to her bed. She fumbled with the lock on the suitcase, that was nearly froze. When she finally got it open she saw on the very top of her clothes laid a delicate silver chain. Strung around the chain was a tiny piece of to that string was a small envelope.

Inside was a thin, delicate lavender smelling piece of paper. On it wrote............

_Dear Shay,_

_I'm going to miss all the time we have spent together and all of the trouble we _

_have gotten into. All the days hanging around at the beaches and eating brunch _

_at those small town and all of those failed attempts of me trying to get you to surf. I still can't believe that you finally have left here for good. Every _

_time I think about it, it hurts knowing that we aren't going to have those parties or midnight dinners_

_anymore, but I will get to see you when I can. I'm gonna miss you Shay, I really am. _

_Love, Brian_

_P.S. Check the pocket of your _

_jeans. =)_

She could feel her eyes starting to tear, but she held it back. The letter from her best friend since, forever made her want to leave this place and go back home, but she knew she couldn't. For now that is. She had always spent her spare time with him, and they were friends no matter what happened or what people had said. She really did miss him and wanted him to be with him that very moment. She then, remembering what the letter had said slid her hand into the small pocket of her dark-wash,skinny,True Religion jeans under the silver chain. She pulled out a amethyst crystal heart, about the size of a penny.

" Oh, wow....it's..beautiful."she whispered to herself.

She slipped the little heart onto the chain and put the necklace on. She then laid the unfolded jeans on her bed and picked out a long-sleeved,dark purple, BCBG shirt-dress and light brown Uggs. She took her shower after Kristen had gotten out and did her hair and make-up.

" You look gorgeous,"Kristen said looking at the perfectly made up Shay," those boys are going to go wild over you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~So? How'd you like? review and tell me please! I felt pretty good about this one so I hope you like it.~**

**=) V**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! Another chappy up for all you guys. haha. here we go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristen and Shay made their way down the path, carefully stepping over each root or rock. Looking farther ahead they could see the boys trudging through the snow, throwing it at each other. They all shoved through the small doors to the main building laughing and slipping on the wet floor. Meanwhile, Kristen and Shay casually make their way through the other entrance brushing off any snow or dirt.

They sat down at a small round table next to a window talking quietly. A cheerful lady about 22 years old came up to them.

"Good morning you sleep well?"the lady asked.

"Good morning, it was good," they said in unison.

" That's good. Now what would you young ladies like for breakfast?" the lady asked.

"Well,"Shay started glancing at the woman's tag,"Sara, I'd like two slices of french toast and a glass of apple juice please."she finished with a smile.

"I'll have the same!"Kristen added politely.

Sara walked off going to get their food ready. The girls looked at each other a laughed. Kristen soon noticed how the guys kept glancing over at them and she whispered to Shay,

"Look at them. They can't keep their eyes off of you." She giggled at Shay who was turning an ever so slight shade of red.

"No. Of course they're not looking at me, they are looking out the window," she smiled and winked at the group of boys," at the hypnotizing scenery."

As soon as Kristen and Shay looked back though, the group of guys were once more distracted, this time by the pleasant aroma of.....you guessed it, food. They received their French toast and apple juice a few minutes later and began eating their breakfast. Once Shay was finished she left Kristen, who went to talk to Josh about some sports related topics, and went back to their cabin. Once at her cabin she couldn't help but think about when she is going to have to go to school. The boys seem overly outgoing and very nice, but as she thought about what Kristen said about her friends she didn't know if she could last in that school. Kristen did tell her that she would probably get along with Claire, who just recently broke up with Cam, and maybe Dylan. But, she also said it might be hard to please Alicia, who is currently going out with Josh, and most defiantly the hardest to get along with may be Massie, who broke up with Derrek a few weeks ago.

"_No these girls are not going to intimidate me, I'll just have to use my California charm_," Shay thought to herself. Just then she heard the door open slightly.

"Hey," Cam said quietly in the doorway.

"Hey! You better come in before all that snow does," Shay said.

"Oh yea that would be smart," Cam laughed. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat down across from Shay on the wooden floor.

"Haha yes it would,"she said as he came over to sit down,"so what brings you to my presence?"

"Well, I saw you walk up here alone and I thought you'd be lonely," Cam started looking like he wanted to say more," but if you wanted to be alone I can leave."

"No, no it's fine. I was just thinking some stuff," she said not wanting him to leave.

"Can I ask what you were thinking about?" Cam asked.

"Just about how I'll fit in at BOCD...."she trailed off not knowing if he would care.

"Oh, you'll fit in fine. Anyway you got Kristen and us."Cam said reassuringly.

"Us?"Shay questioned.

"Yeah, me,Derrek,Josh,Kemp, and Chris."he said smiling.

"Ha, oh I didn't know you guys really cared." Shay said.

"Let's just say those guys are quick to befriend any pretty girls," Cam said chuckling.

"Hey now!" Shay said laughing.

"What I'm just being honest here!"Cam said getting up.

"Where are you..."Shay didn't finish.

Next they heard a squeal and an "ow".Shay got up and looked out the window to see Derrek in the snow laughing hysterically and Kristen covered in very wet snow.

"Hahaha! Kristen why exactly are you covered in snow?" Shay asked.

"Derrek you idiot it's freezing out and I'm soaking wet because of you!"Kristen yelled at the still laughing boy.

"Well that explains it," Cam said trying to keep in a laugh.

Shay went into the bathroom and came out with a large terrycloth towel. She brought it to the shaking Kristen on the other side of the cabin.

"Hey, do I not get one?"Derrek asked in a more of whine than a complain voice.

"You're the one who threw the snow so you deserve to be cold," Shay said in an icy voice.

"Give the big baby a towel, we wouldn't want him to catch a cold would we?" Kristin said glaring at Derrick.

"No, of course not."Shay said in heavy sarcasm. She walked back into the bathroom and came out with a bright pink towel.

"I. Will. Not. Use a pink towel. I refuse." Derrek said looking at the towel. The rest of the guys laughing at him.

"It's either this pink one or a tiny purple one."Shay said emphasizing "tiny". She started to walk back towards the bathroom.

"No, wait I'll take the pink one!"Derrek said right away not wanting a "tiny" purple towel.

Everyone burst out laughing at his desperate face. As the two dried off they all started to talk. Everyone was having fun until OJ walked into the cabin.

"Everyone pack your things please."he said sternly.

" Are we um, in trouble or something sir?"Josh asked adding the sir at the end trying to sound innocent. Which he was as the others were too.

"No, but if you come outside you will see why you need to pack." OJ said walking back outside.

Everyone followed him outside and went to were he was standing and gasped.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?"Kristen asked. They stood there looking at what used to be the main building. It was engulfed in flames and the fire was still working its way over towards the forest burning everything in it's path.

"It started as a small kitchen fire and..and spread." OJ said. Suddenly a fire engine came racing up from somewhere behind the burning building, sirens blaring.

Everyone just stood there watching the firemen trying to put out the fire. Even though it was freezing out the fire kept crawling it's way farther into the forest. Soon, it was three o'clock, then four, and then five. By that time Everyone went into the girl's cabin and OJ to the rest of the employees down by the firemen.

"Dang, that sucks" Derrek said as they talked about leaving.

"I know," Cam said. All the time he was at the camp he hadn't thought about Claire at all, until now.

"Well, the good thing is it's only a week until Christmas!" Josh said being optimistic and trying to cheer everyone up.

OJ came by later after the fire was put out and told everyone their parents would be here at six a.m. tomorrow. All of the guys left and it was Kristen and Shay alone again. They both changed into their pajamas and got into bed.

The next morning after everyone was packed up and down by the remains of the building

Josh said," Hey guys anyone up for a party on Christmas Eve?"

Everyone but Cam and Shay nodded their heads.

"Who's having it?"Cam asked.

"Uh, Massie.." Josh said knowing that since she was having it the whole PC would be there, including Claire.

"Oh, um I guess I'll go. How 'bout you Shay?" Cam answered turning towards her.

"I don't know if I'll be able to, sorry," she said. Right then her dad pulled up in his red Mustang.

"Bye you guys"she said," see you later I guess." She opened the passenger door and got into the car.

As they drove away Cam said,"You know what?"

"What?" Kristen and Derrek asked at the same time.

"I've found my new girl." Cam answered smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took me so long, but I finally got it up so review it please?!**

**~V~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,Hey,Heyy! yea so, thank you everyone who reviewed!Which would be...Laurie and The Whale! Back to typing up this story I go.. =)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, sweetie did you have a good time?" Shay's dad, Samuel Magic, asked looking at his daughter.

" Yeah, I met some really nice people," Shay said, thinking about Cam.

_" Gah, am I really falling for a boy who just broke up with his girlfriend?"she asked herself._

She stared out the window at the blurry mansions passing by. All of them different shapes, colors, and sizes, with perfect green lawns covered in snow and never ending driveways. It reminded her of her old neighborhood back in California. Which, of course, brought back the memory of Brian, resulting in her totally forgetting Cam.

" Dad, do you think sometime Brian could come here?" she blurted out.

" I wouldn't mind seeing that kid again, but with you being so busy and all it might have to wait until the summer." Mr. Magic said.

" Busy? What am I doing?" she asked. Then replying to herself," Nothing at all, right?"

" You have school, homework, interviews, and photo shoots." Mr. Magic listed.

" But, I had all that in California, too," she said quietly so her dad couldn't hear.

They passed a building, that looked like a school. Sure enough it was. Her new one in fact. It's front lawn was also lusciously green poking out of the fresh snow and cut precisely just a little bit above shortness. There was a large Oak tree that shaded a small picnic-like table. The school itself was intimidatingly huge, yet it was very detailed, right down to the last brick.

As they passed the school her dad said," We live right down the street from here."

He turned and drove down the street that was lined with houses.

The houses weren't as big as the ones she saw earlier until she saw at the end of the block standing isolated by tall, white fences were two abnormally large houses for the neighborhood. Her dad pulled in front of the one on the right. It was a very pretty house with ruby red bricks and a snow white door. Underneath were she stepped the grass was a perfect shade of bright green. There was two birch trees on either side of the stairs up to her new house.

"_ My new house," she thought," maybe I might survive here."_

She walked around to the driveway which swung around to the back of the house. The back yard amazed her. Not even her house in California had a yard this beautiful. There was a large frozen pond with a little pier at the beginning of it. There was a large sauna type house on the side of the yard and a stone walk way lead to both, the pier and sauna.

She walked back around to the front and opened the door. The foyer of the house was warm and inviting. The floors throughout the house were hardwood pine and the walls were a slightly darker shade than cream. She walked up stairs leading to a long hallway. She went to the last room and walked in. It was a bright red accented with black. Her favorite colors. There was a sliding door leading out to a balcony, which overlooked the whole backyard. Everything of hers was set up perfectly.

After she hung up everything from her suitcase it was already 10 a.m. She went back downstairs to were Marky, their live in housekeeper, was just finishing setting a table with fresh baked banana nut muffins and a glass of hot chocolate.

" Good morning Shay." Marky said.

" Good morning! Mmm. This smells delicious." Shay replied rather cheery.

She sat down at the table and helped herself to a muffin and sipped her hot chocolate. She looked out the bay window on the other side of the kitchen to see a silver Range Rover pull into the driveway across the street. She saw a man, which she suspected to be the driver, step out then a boy. Guess who it was...No not Cam, but it was Josh. Shay laughed to herself thinking how that was a coincidence.

Then the doorbell rang. Shay got up and went to answer it. Outside stood a youthful woman wearing black corduroys and a gray, wool turtle neck. She was topped of with a colorful scarf. Next to her stood a giant St. Bernard.

" Aww, Snickers don't you just look handsome!" Shay squealed bending down to hug the dog.

" Good morning Shay, I'm glad to see you!" Hayden Magic, Shay's mom, said giving her daughter a hug.

" Me too! Gosh it is so cold outside." She replied.

" Yes, I agree, but we'll just have to get used to it." her mom said.

" Yea, I guess so." she said walking up the stairs back to her room.

She jumped up onto her black and red checkered bed, Snickers following her same actions. She took her white Macbook Air and turned it on. The screen came on with a little icon flashing in the corner.

1 message from: XsurfXx

Hey, just checking if ur at your _new _house yet. haha.

call me wen u r gotta stay in touch my little shayshay.

Well the surf's up so i gotta get out there. talk to u later!

xxBrianxx

Shay took her red Samsung Duo off her side table and texted Brian.

She layed her head down on one of the pillows and closed her eyes trying to imagine being at the beach. Snickers curling up next to her whimpered.

" Ugh, really? Fine let's go." Shay said sitting up. She walked downstairs putting a leash on Snickers. She took him outside a sttood there waiting for him you know.

Turning around to go back inside to the warmness of the house she heard," Hey Shay wait up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yup, so there it is. please review cuz i like hearing what you have to say. I would really like to at least get 5 reviews. that would make me even happier. and when i'm happy i will write more so...Thanx! =)**

**Peace, ~V~  
**


End file.
